Another Part of You
by Amethyst Jewels
Summary: Everyone Remembers the episode where Goten magically appeared. How did he get there? Chi-chi tells. (I know alot of people write about this. And I STILL suck at summary writing!!)


Another Part of You  
  
By: Amethyst Jewels  
  
Note: Anything in ** is a thought  
  
I'm laid across the kitchen floor crying for you. Gohan had just told me that you died in battle when Cell blew up. Gohan is hugging me saying that you died helping the planet once again. You've died before and it hurt me deeply. But this time it hurt more because you didn't WANT to come back!   
  
*What about me Goku?! What about your friends and son?! How can you go and leave us like this?!*  
  
Then I suddenly feel warm. Like apart of you was with me. Then I feel your spirit hugging me. And your voice echoing "It's gonna be alright Chichi. You'll see".  
  
//3 months later//  
  
I walked out of the bathroom for the 3rd time this morning. For the past 2 weeks I've been throwing up just about everything I ate.  
  
*Did I catch a disease? Am I dying?*, I wondered.   
  
I feel sick to my stomach and dizzy so I've been laying down whenever I can now. Gohan has been such a dear helping me cook and clean. We've started to rebuild are lives but it's not the same without you Goku. I miss the way you used to eat, even if you made a mess. But most of all I miss the way you look when you were happy. If I am sick with a disease, I'd want to go quicky to be with you, but I need to stay with Gohan. He needs me now more than ever. But I still need you.....  
  
//2 Weeks later//  
  
Gohan, with the help of the others, had finally convinced me to go see the doctor. They were all worried I was sick with a disease too and begged me to go, so I did just to make Gohan happy.  
  
My Doctor, Mr. Mayamoto, had done the standard check stuff and then took some blood work to confirm an idea of what I have.   
  
I'm waiting in his office, preparing for the worst possible news. A terminal disease or something that will make life miserable for me. I started trembling at the thought. If I was dying, how can I tell Gohan? He already lost 1 parent, how can he lose another?  
  
*Dende-sama, please don't let it be bad news*  
  
Then the opening of the office door brought me out of my prayer. Mr.Mayamoto walked in and sat down. He had an emotionless look on his face (Like most doctors have) so I couldn't tell if the news was bad for good.  
  
After a minute, I get the courage to say "Am I dying doctor"?  
  
Mr.Mayamoto's mouth curled into a smile. "No Mrs. Son. Actually, you've never been healthier".  
  
"Then what's wrong with me? I'm throwing up, I'm tired no matter how long I sleep and I'm dizzy", I say with a slightly high voice.  
  
Mr.Mayamoto smile got wider. "The test results confirm that you are not sick. You're pregnant. About 2 and a half months along", he explained.  
  
I fall back into my chair, stunned. *I'M PREGNANT!? But how?!* Then I think back to the night you came how before leaving for the Cell games. You stayed with me. That's how I figured after thinking for a few minutes. I thanked the doctor and drove home as fast as I could to tell Gohan.  
  
Gohan is jumping around the living room, a huge grin on his face. The same grin you have Goku.   
  
"Sugoi!!! I'm having a baby brother or sister!!! When's it coming momma?!", Gohan asks excitedly.   
  
I laughed and said "In about 6 and a half months Gohan-chan. Are you excited?"  
  
"Hai momma!", He says then flies towards the door. "I'm going to Master Roshi's to tell the others!" Then he dashes out the door.  
  
The others took the news really well. Krillen, Tien, Master Roshi and Yamcha said Goku was going to have another "Mini-Me" running (or flying) around. Vegeta said he was going to have another saiyan to surpass 1 day (Typical Response). Bulma hugged me and said that the baby was great news and she'd help me take care of it. Piccolo said if the baby has Goku's appetite, the world will go hungry. We all laughed at that.   
  
//6 months later//  
  
I'm laying on the couch. My stomach has gotten so big, it was hard for me to walk now. It also drains my energy a lot so Gohan has to do almost everything around the house. It's tiring for him, but he does it without complaint. I'm so proud of him. Yamcha helped out a great deal too. He'll stay with me while Gohan would run errands and visits everyday to make sure we're ok. The others drop by once in a while too. They gave me so much stuff for the baby and offered help knowing I'm a single parent now. They're so sweet. No wonder they are your best friends Goku.  
  
//About a week later//  
  
I went into labor early this morning. Gohan freaked out so much, you would think HE was being a father. He called Yamcha , who picked us up an took us to the hospital. It's been 12 hours since then and my labor wasn't going smoothly. I don't think I have the strength to push anymore. Bulma is there with me trying to encourage me.  
  
"Come on Chichi!!", She yelled. "I know it isn't easy, but YOU have to push! You baby is counting on you!"  
  
I started crying now, the pain was almost too much for me to handle. "I–I can't Bulma...It hurts too much"  
  
""Chichi, Goku wouldn't want you to give up like this! I know he wants you to keep trying!"  
  
Then I feel something behind me. It's you Goku! You're giving me your strength. I sit up on the bed and pushed once more.......  
  
..........And a tiny, high pitched wail filled the room. I fell back on the bed again and the doctor held up the squalling baby boy.  
  
Tears filled my eyes as I looked at him. He looks so much like you, Goku. They cleaned him up and gave him to me. He finally calmed down and looked at me. He looks confused then cooed seeing that he was protected in my arms.   
  
"Oh, Chichi! He's so beautiful....", Bulma said as she rubbed his tiny head.  
  
The baby looked at me again. He has your eyes and facial expression. I smiled as I cried. I miss you all over again Goku. But I know you never really left me. Then I feel something brush against my leg. I looked down and there was a tail. He swung it around as he looked at me. My smile widens.  
  
Bulma notices it too and says "Now I know he's really Son-kun's kid". Then we both laughed.  
  
Just then the door opened. And a tired, but happy Gohan ran in and crawled on the bed.  
  
"What is it momma?!", Gohan asks as I handed the baby to him.  
  
"Gohan....meet your new baby brother", I said happily.  
  
"Wow! He looks so much like daddy!", Gohan said as the infant wrapped his tail around Gohan's arm. "And he has I tail! Just like I did!".   
  
As Gohan talks to the baby, I think about you. I wished you could have been here in person to see him be born, but I knew you were here with me the whole time.   
  
Then the doctor came into the room filling out the birth certificate and other forms. He asks me what the baby's name is. I sit there and think for a few moments, then I say "Son Goten". 


End file.
